Reincarnation
by ChibiDialga
Summary: There were six friends, two of which died in a shooting a year ago. What happens to the remaining four as they learned the truth about what happened and what's going to happen to them. (Promise it's not your average vocaloid fanfic! Also R and R!)
1. Chapter 1 Happy Anniversary

**ChibiDialga:**** Hey, guys.. So I made yet ANOTHER fanfic... Which is most likely to be a short one.**

**Miku: Hehehe. Hello!**

**ChibiDialga: I couldn't resist.. She's just to cute!**

**Meiko: Of course.**

**Luka: I'm here too...**

**ChibiDialga: Woah! _3_ hosts! Who would've thought!**

**Meiko: Fairytale?**

**ChibiDialga:... I count Len and Rin as one.**

Chapter 1: Happy Anniversary

**Asami Shimoda P.O.V**

I sighed as my alarm clock rang and my head felt like someone was hammering it from the inside. My clouded eyes trailed over to my desk to see a picture of six smiling faces. I immediately turned my head away as I could feel my eyes start to water. Today was the day wasn't it, Meiko, Naoto** (Look at the end)**? **  
**

My feet lifted off the bed as I walked over to my desk and my hands trailed over the frame of the picture. Hot tears rimmed my eyes as I picked up the picture and held it to my heart as my tears slipped out of my eyes.

Why? Why did you guys have to go? I fell to my knees as wailed remembering the painful memories of my past.

_... Don't go... Don't leave me! This is all my fault! _

I stopped crying as I those words ringed through my head. It was my fault that you're not here...

My phone buzzed as I got up to see a text from my friend Len Shimoda.

To: Asami 

From: Len

Todays the day.. That Meiko and Naoto.. Well. Anyway you don't need to skip school today... We're all sad. Remember that.

Stupid Len. Did he not think I would go to school? Did he think I was the only one sad? Who the hell did he take me for?

I sniffed as I turned on the shower water and waited a while till it got hot. Then, I went in and closed my eyes as the warm water fell upon my cold skin. In the darkness of my closed eyes I could almost see a faint outlined figure of two people who were holding. I smiled a little but quickly realized what was about to happen as The two figures ran as a shot was heard and they stood there before they turned around, whispered something, and crumpled to the ground, still holding hands.

I screamed as I opened my eyes and felt the water start to get cold. Quickly cleaning myself up and getting ready, I looked at my self in the mirror.

I had small brown eyes and straight dark brown hair that went to my chest. My skin was one of a palish but had a hint of tan on it. Surely I wasnt the prettiest of girls, but I wasn't ugly at all either, if I say so myself!

Just then, a thought came to me. A saying that my friends use to say in the past.

Asami- Flat

Saki- Road Bumps

Yū- Hills

Meiko- Mountains.

I giggled to myself as I ran down to the kitchen where a orange basket layer on the table. I wrinkled my nose as I eyed the oranges. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate oranges, they just weren't the best. I took and orange off the table, peeled it, and popped a slice in my mouth as I glanced at the kitchen clock.

7:50

The orange literally fell out of my mouth as I stared at the clock in disbelief. Shit! I'll be late for school of I don't get out of here!

8:00

"Shimoda, Asami."

I opened the door to the classroom as everyone turned their heads towards me. "P-present..." I mumbled as heat crept up my face.

The teacher nodded to me as I measly walked over to my seat to see my friends, Len and Saki snickering at me. I pouted as they tried to hold in their laughter. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

I sat down in my seat which was thankfully next to the window in the back. I looked out to the sky.

_The sky has always been so pretty at sunset when it's dyed red, dontcha think Asami?_

_No way! It's fine being pretty and blue._

_But it's almost as beautiful as you Asami! Again, almost._

I felt my eyes start to burn as the teacher called my name. He looked at me with expectation as I my mouth hung agape. Everyone's eyes (except for Saki and Len who were looking elsewhere) were fixed on me, filled with the expectation. I looked at the seat in front of me where I saw hazel eyes staring at me filled with pride and next to them, chocolate colored eyes looked at me with mischief.

I couldn't stop looking at them. It was too good to be true... I slowly reached my hand forward only to see the seats were empty.

_You're not here anymore... Where did you go? Dont leave us..._

I could feel the tears spill out of my eyes as I blinked. "You're... Really... Not... Why?" More tears fell like a waterfall. Why couldn't I except that they were gone? Why? Why did they have to go? Why does life have to be so hard.

"I... Don't... Want.. This..." I cried as Saki and Len got up from their seats as they shook me. "Asami! Get it together! They're not here anymore!" Saki yelled as her own tears dropped. "Don't.. Make it harder... Today makes it... Worse..."

Her lip quivered as she placed her head on mine and she cried. The whole class kept quiet as they all sadly looked down, some starting to cry themselves. The teacher cleared his throat to grab everyones attention. "Umm... I know today is the anniversary of the death of two of the class above us'... But that was a year ago. Asami, Saki, Len if you want you can go home."

I laughed to myself. Of course. They were both in the class ahead of us. They were with Yū. The seats in front of me were always empty...

I shook my head.

_Stay... Strong.. Asami... Saki.. Len... Yū..._

I smiled as I looked at the teacher. "We're fine... We can't miss this lesson, right?"

_Dont... Cry... Please.. You'll make... Us... Feel... Bad... For..._

I can't cry. They wouldn't want me too! I started working on the math lesson trying to keep my thoughts focused on school.

_Dying..._

-Time Skip- Lunch

Yū was waiting for us outside the class as we walked over to the cafeteria. "I heard Asami and Saki cried during class today. "

My face immediately heated up. "W-well you know why!"

Yū put on a sad smile as we sat down. Saki played around with the beef with spring onions she had for lunch as she set down her chopsticks. "Are we going to visit them?"

I almost choked on the orange chicken I had (Why do I have so much orange flavored food today?) as I stared at the serious looking Saki. Len lifted an eyebrow At her. "Of course we are... They'll get lonely..." He said as a tinge of pink spread on his cheeks.

Saki smiled at her beef as she picked up her chopsticks and began eating again. "I can't wait! They'll be so happy that we came to visit!"

Yū chuckled as she eyed Saki. "You do realize we see them once a week, right?"

"I do... But this week we'll see them twice! They'll be jumping with joy."

"You know they can't jump anymore Saki." Len whispered as everyone stared at him. I gave him a 'dude! why are you being a jerk look?' As Saki sighed.

"You don't know that..." Saki mumbled. Len smirked. "That's right. We don't know that! They could still be alive!"

We all stared at him except for Saki who smiled. "So, you've thought that too, huh?" Yū turned to her with a shocked look creeping onto her face. "S-Saki! What are you talking about? Meiko and Naoto are dead... We.. Saw them... Get... Shot..."

Saki shook her head. "I have made my decision to find out everything about Meiko and Naotos deaths." Her face darkened. "Even if that kills me."

I coughed and stared at her dumbfounded. "Saki! What are you thinking?" Yū yelled as Saki kept a straight face as she turned her face to her. "I'm not changing my mind, Yū. Meiko and Naoto were one of my best friends. No... They were like family to me. Y-you all are like family to me... I can't stand to see you sad... So, so if there's hope I'll take it!"

"But what hope do you have?"

"You don't have any?"

"O-of course I do... But it's false. Why can't you let it go, Saki! They're gone!"

"They'll always be alive on our memories!"

"How can they be alive if you say you'll be okay if you die! Open your eyes Saki!" Yū shouted as Saki stared at her with a look of hurt on her face. "Then make sure you don't die." She whispered as she got up. "We're gonna visit their grave, yeah? Meet you at the end of school Yū."

Saki walked off as Yū stared at her tuna in disbelief. I covered my ears.

_Where are you guys? Come back so we can all go back to being happy! Please! Save Saki!_

I held my ears and squeezed my eyes shut as right as I could.

_Don't.. Cry... We'll always be with you..._

I looked down at my food and smiled to myself.

_Then prove it. Come back..._

-Time Skip- End of School

I stood up and grabbed my stuff as Saki skipped over to me with Len sighing behind her. I giggled at her as a pout appeared on her features. "What're you laughing at?"

"You're so giddy!"

"Who wouldn't? I can see Meiko and Naoto again!" I gave her a sad smile.

_I have made my decision to find out everything about Meiko and Naotos deaths!_

My smile instantly vanished as I stared at Sakis cheerful face.

_Even if that kills me._

Len looked at me with a worried expression as Saki went out to the door only to be stopped by a girl. I think Megumi Nakajima?

_I'm not changing my mind, Yū. Meiko and Naoto were one of my best friends. No... They were like family to me. Y-you all are like family to me... I can't stand to see you sad... So, so if there's hope I'll take it!_

I could feel my eyes widen as panic arose in me. I had a bad feeling about today.

_Even if that kills me._

___ If kills me._

_____Even that kills me._

_______That kills me._

_________Kills._

___________Kill me._

Len grabbed my by the shoulders as he shook me. "Asami! Keep it together!"

___________Kill me._

___Dont... Cry... Please.. You'll make... Us... Feel... Bad... For..._

"Asami! Please! Snap out of it!"

_Don't.. Cry... We'll always be with you..._

"Asami! Asami! Don't think about it!"

_... Don't go... Don't leave me! This is all my fault!_

Saki came over with Megumi who smiled shyly. I snapped over to them as Len sighed in relief. Saki smiled as she put an arm over Megumi. "She says that she can't make it to the grave today, but she always admired Meiko and Naoto, so she gave us these to give to them!"

Saki presented us with a bouquet of Daisies, Roses, and Blue Dazes. Mu eyes were glued to the glued to the flowers, the instant I saw them.

_Daises remind me of you, Asami. And Roses for Meiko, the flowers of Hydangea for Saki, Sunflower for Len, and Lotus for Yū. Oh I shouldn't forget Blue Dazes for myself!_

My hands reached to the flowers as I held it in my hand and smelled it. I looked up at Megumi who was nervously watching my reaction. "They'll love it. I'm sure."

Megumi's face instantly brightened up and she ran away to her friends...

That girl... I stared at her long and hard... Something bad or good will happen to her. Depending on how she feels about it. I just have that feeling.

Saki waved her hand in front of my face as she smiled. "Hey! Earth to Asami! Yū will explode If we don't hurry up!"

"Huh? Oh y-yeah. Let's hurry." I nodded as Saki, Len, and I walked out the school to see Yū talking to this guy named Gackt and her friend, Yuri Masuda.

As she saw us she waved bye to them And walked over to us. Her eyes caught attention to the flowers Megumi had given us before. "Oh this? A girl named Megumi have them to us so we can give them to Meiko and Naoto."

Yū nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay let's go then. We can't keep them waiting forever."

I looked over to the sky as I took in a breath of fresh air.

_The sky has always been so pretty at sunset when it's dyed red, dontcha think Asami?_

I frowned and caught up to the group. The sky wasn't dyed red yet, silly!

-Time Skip- At the grave

I hastily put the flowers on the graves that read, 'Haigō Meiko and Fūga Naoto.' I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes shut.

_I hope I get to see you one day again. Wherever you guys are._

I could feel the tears spill out of my eyes.

_No. I know we'll see each other again. Fate can't be that cruel, right?_

No reply.

_Answer me! Please! I need your help!_

Still no reply.

_ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!_

I cried hot tears as I fell to my knees. My heart beat faster and faster. This always happened. I expected to much... I had to much hope. I look to my side to see Yū silently crying as she looked up at the sky. Len was biting his lip and clenching his fist together. Saki, however was staring blankly at the grave.

"S-Saki?" She stared at the grave. "I'll find you guys. We'll might again! And not like this! Just wait for me!"

We all stared at Saki in sadness as tears spilled out of her eyes, even though she was trying to look strong. "I know you said not to cry! But I can't help it, you know!"

She looked down and bit her lip. "I... Loved... You guys..."

Just then a few girls stopped and glanced at the grave. They lifted an eyebrow. "Meiko, huh? I guess it's a popular name."

Yū glared at them. "What is that suppose to mean?" She said, anger seethed in her voice. The girls backed up a bit. "S-sorry. It's just that new thing, Vocaloid, released it's first Japanese vocal. And coincidently, it's called MEIKO."

Saki stood up and stared at them. "What's a Vocaloid?"

"A vocaloid is like this voice synthesizer thing. You can music out of a voice, Provided by, well, it's unknown right now, but probably humans and you can like change the pitches in music, using this thing called a Voicebank. It's really hard to explain, just go buy a vocaloid yourself And figure it out."

The girls walked away as Saki turned to us with fire in her eyes. "We have to go and buy that Vocaloid thingy!"

"Saki-"

"Please! It could help us." Saki pleaded as we all sighed and before we knew it, we were in stores looking at a box.

I couldn't help but lift a hand to my face at the character on the box. "That looks almost exactly like..."

Saki snatched the box, made us split the bill, and we were at her house.

Len examined the box as Yū began to install the program. "Yup. This looks like an anime version of Meiko except her hairs short instead of like, up to her hips."

We nodded as Saki couldn't stop bouncing in her seat. Yū clapped her hands and sighed. "It's done."

Saki pushed Yū out of the seat and started messing with the program as we all sweat dropped.

After a few minutes Saki sighed. "Alright I put in some words that we can have "Meiko" say."

Dear. Saki.. My... Family... I love... You... All.. Very much... You've.. Finally... Found me...

Yū stared at the computer in disbelief. "Its sounds like a rougher version of..."

Saki nodded As she sat back in her seat. "See! I told you they were still alive! If Meikos alive, I'm pretty sure Naotos alive to!"

"Then where are they?"

"They probably couldn't tell anybody about their cool new Popstar life and..." Saki trailed off. I looked at her in the eye. "Saki. We all know they would never keep secrets."

"I-I know but-"

"We're pulling at straws here, Saki. This isn't much help."

"O-of course it is! Guys, we have solid proof now!"

"No, not really."

"How can you say that?"

"He's right. A lot of people have Meiko as their name. A lot of Japanese womenhave brown hair and that character has more of red eyes. Plus, Meiko would never wear anything, that skimpy. As for the voice..."

"See!"

"That could be edited... Or a coincidence..." Saki looked at us with tears in her eyes. "Why? Why do you guys keep trying to ruin my hope!"

_I have made my decision to find out everything about Meiko and Naotos deaths!_

"Do you guys not care about them anymore!"

_Even if it kills me._

_"How could you say that Saki! You know we love them!"_

___I'm not changing my mind, Yū. Meiko and Naoto were one of my best friends. No... They were like family to me. Y-you all are like family to me..._

"Apparently not enough!"

_I can't stand to see you sad... So, so if there's hope I'll take it!_

"Saki, Yū. Stop! This isn't helping!"

___The sky has always been so pretty at sunset when it's dyed red, dontcha think Asami?_

"Well it seems like nothing's helping!"

_No way! It's fine being pretty and blue._

" Saki! We know you want to see them again! We all do! Believe us when we say that! But they're dead, Saki! They got shot right I front of us!"

_But it's almost as beautiful as you Asami! Again, almost._

"I- I cant take this anymore!"

_Stay... Strong.. Asami... Saki.. Len... Yū..._

Saki ran out of the room with tears rimming her eyes as Yū and Len followed her.

_I'm trying..._

I ran after them with my head pounding.

_Saki! I have to save her! Something bads going to happen!_

I saw Yū grab Sakis wrist as she tried to wiggle free only to have Len grab her too. Yū breathed in as Saki kept squirming. "Saki listen to me."

"I don't want to! Let me go, you traitor!"

"Saki Fujita! Listen to me right now, please!"

"..."

"Thank you." Yū breathed "Look, Saki! I want to believe this is all true! I really do! But I can't go living on like this anymore! I can't dwell in the past without breaking down! But, I'll support you anyway... Cuz... I still.. Have... Hope... Too... See... Them..." Yū sniffed as her eyes began to water.

Saki relaxed in Lens arms as she looked at the ground and shook as she wailed. "Why? Why is this breaking us apart! I wanted to be with you guys forever! Is that too hard to allow?"

Yū hugged Saki as I stood there watching, the pounding of my head and heart, not subsiding.

Saki let out a small smile as she wiped her face on her sleeve. "Well... I'm... Hungry... Let's go out and eat!"

Yū and Len easily agreed as they began walking forward with me staring at their backs. Saki began walking a little faster than them which made my alarms go off.

Before I knew it, they were WAY ahead of me and I had to start running through the crowd of people to get through.

Saki was skipping happily getting more and more ahead of Yū and Len who chatted and laughed together! I ran faster and faster as I tried to move away the walking citizens.

Suddenly, the area where Saki was standing, was clear and she was just about to cross The road when she looked to the side and began walking on the lanes.

_No! Im to late! Saki! Save her! Don't you dare leave me too!_

**Saki Fujita P.O.V**

There was something wrong with me. I could feel my feet picking up pace as I got further away from Yū, Len, and Asami? Wait, where'd Asami go?

She was probably with Yū and Len anyway. I looked at a nearby street buliding that showcased the time on it. 11:58

Woah! It was almost midnight! I walked a little further, looking back to see Yū, Len, and Asami there, walking, though Asami looked a little frantic and was trying to push people. Hmm, weird.

11:59

I wanted to wait, but my feet wouldn't let me as they moved like it had a mind of its own. I started to panic. I couldn't control myself anymore!

_S-someone! Help me! I can't control myself!_

I couldn't even talk anymore!

Slowly, I found myself amidst a crossroad. I look to my side to see a car coming and the panic in me rose. Sure, it wasn't that close, but it seemed to be coming at an alarming speed! I tried willing myself to turn back but instead I went forward.

I found myself crying in realization that I was surely about to die. And Yū, Len, and Asami were about to witness the death of yet another friend.

_Don't look! Turn back! Close your eyes!_

The car zoomed even faster than before as people began screaming as it went straight for me. I closed my eyes as the tears fell, knowing I would meet my end any second.

_I love you._

_12:00_

The bells rung as it struck midnight and I felt the impact of the car hitting me.

**Asami Shimoda P.O.V**

I could see Saki walking towards the crossroads. In the back of my kind I saw two people holding hands and walking their way to us.

Saki took her steps onto the road, as the two people running I front of us as guns were pointed at us.

Tears slipped out of Sakis eyes as determination slipped out of theirs.

Saki impacted with the car as they were shot to their death.

Everywhere I looked, there was blood. I pushed everyone out of the way and ran onto the road to where Saki lay blood soaking her. "Saki! Saki!"

_Answer me!_

She looked at me with lifeless eyes as her hand slowly made it's way to my cheek. "As..a..mi... Don't.. Let... Them.. Look.. At... Me..."

Yū and Len ran over as they frantically paced around Saki. "SOMEONE! Please! Call the ambulance! My friend needs help!"

But of course, everyone stayed still and stared at us. Saki let out a laugh as tears continued flowing out of her eyes. "It... Hurts... So.. Much..."

She nimbly let a tear slide onto her finger. "Your... sadness... Is... Killing.. Me... Even... More..."

I let out a forced laugh as she smiled and nodded her head. "Much... Better..."

She coughed blood as we all begged her to keep going. "Smile... Yū...Len... Asami... I.. Get.. To... See... Them... Again..."

Yū let out a laugh. "I thought you said they weren't dead. "

"They're... Not...and... Neither.. Will... You... Or... I..."

She coughed some more. "Just... Remember... Together... Forever..." She let out a teary smile. "I... Love.. You..."

And with that, she went limp and stayed still. I slightly shook her as tears spilled down. "Saki! Saki! Saki open your eyes! Come on, please! You're a tough one aren't you!"

I sniffed as I saw her smile of her lifeless body And tried to force one on myself. "Even in your final moments you're smiling, huh?"

_Don't.. Cry... We'll always be with you..._

**ChibiDialga: *sniff* Saki.. Why'd you have to go and die like that!**

**Miku:... I just wanted to see Meiko again..**

**Luka: You idiot! You planned to kill yourself in the process!**

**Meiko: We didn't actually die... Did we?**

**ChibiDialga: I don't know! Stay tuned guys! R and R while you're at it!**

**Here's the voice providers I used in the story. (Note: the characters look like the voice providers right now, not their respective Vocaloid.)**

**Haigō Meiko- MEIKO**

**Fūga Naoto- KAITO**

**Fujita Saki - Hatsune Miku**

**Shimoda Asami- Kagamine Rin/Len. Though for this story, I made Len his own separate being.**

**Asakawa Yū- Megurine Luka**

**Nakajima Megumi- Gumi Megpoid**

**Gackt- Gakupo**

**Masuda Yuri- Lily**

**I don't own any vocaloids.**


	2. Chapter 2 Stuck in this cage

**ChibiDialga: No ones reviewing and so I thought that I just had to make a new chapter to get some.**

**Miku:...**

**Luka:...**

**Meiko: They haven't been talking as much lately hmm?**

**ChibiDialga:... I bet we all know why...**

**Meiko: Yeah... **

**ChibiDialga: Oh well! Enough moping, let's get on with the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Locked in this Cage

**MEIKO P.O.V.**

Voices... They're... Contaminating my thoughts... Make it go away...My head... It... Hurts... Make it stop...

"L-look! G-guys! I-it's a-a-alive! W-we d-did it! Th-the ex-experiment was a s-success!" The man stumbled on his words as I slowly opened my eyes, only to be met with a bright light that blocked my vision.

After a little while, I let my eyes close again as the pain was starting to get even more unbearable. It hurt. It hurt so much. Make it go away... Make it stop...I felt like I was going to cry.

Crying? I had emotions... Interesting. Was that why I felt this pain.

Why? Why was my heart hurting? Was I going to die.

"She's not responding you imbecile! Do something!"

Rude... This man... He was being rude...

"Y-yes! I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry s-s-s-s-sir."

Scared... This man... He was scared...

Why are these humans so different?

Humans? Was I not human?

I opened my eyes as a tear slipped out.

I wasn't human.

But did I use to be human?

Did I act like this once.

Who was I?

My heart hurt so much... But I couldn't cry. Though I came to realize.

I had no memory of who I was. Or... Who I use to be.

My eyes scanned the room I was in. Nothing except bright walls and a huge glass with men in lab coats conversing about something.

Would I be able to talk to someone so freely like that?

I sat up and looked over my body seeing I was completely naked I front of these men. Something inside of me spun and my hand touched my face to feel it slightly warmed up.

Was I blushing?

I had huge curves and pasty white skin with not a single blemish. I felt my head to feel my hair barely touching my shoulders. My breasts were undoubted bigger than what I expected to see as well.

I looked at the reflection in the glass to meet stares with red eyes With a touch of hazel.

I had changed from who I use to be. I didn't even look like how I use too.

Wait. How did I use to look? Or was this always my look...

_Such pretty honey colored eyes... And long soft and silky hair! I'm a little jealous__._

Who are you? What are you doing here. Do you know who I am?

"Meiko." A man came with a stern look on his face. His look have off authority and would probably make everyone shiver or shrivel up. But me? I didn't bat an eyelash or let out a sound. I stayed still.

"Meiko," he repeated with a now irritated expression. Meiko? Was that my name? I kept staring at me as he crossed his arms. "Can you not speak? If not then you practically are a failure."

I could feel some thing stir in her that made her want to slap this man. So she did. "Of course I can speak. I am no failure."

A boy frantically burst into the room and stepped between me and the shocked man. "U-um. Y-you sho-shouldn't d-d-do that! H-he's the m-m-master, you know!" He squeaked as he turned and bowed to the man.

It was then that I eyed the man who I had slapped and took in his features. Blue hair with silver highlights, thin framed glasses, green eyes, and tan skin.

The frantic boy had curly orange hair with Harry potter glasses and a mole under his right eye. His skin had a tanish hue to it but was still mostly peachy.

They both looked at me as I looked at them. It felt like an eternity passed as we just stared at each other. "Master" looking my straight in the eye and the boy having quite the red face as he just stared. I finally asked the big question. "Who am I? What am I doing here?"

My gaze turned toward the boy who was still staring at me. Remembering that I didn't have even a bit of clothes on I had that same feeling from before in me. As of on instinct I slapped the kid and kicked him right where it hurts. The boy yelped and held down there and crumpled to the floor, the man laughing at him.

I glared at both of them as they shifted uncomfortably. "I think you've seen enough, Carl. Go get Meiko a change of clothes." The man ordered as he boy, Carl, scrambled out of the room.

The man smirked as he looked me over. "You shouldn't blame him. We did make it to where your body was perfect."

I lunged forward and grabbed his shirt collar with a fist about to punch him as he smirked once again. "I have all the information of you and who you use to be. Do you really want to do that?"

Growling, I let go of the man as his smirk only grew wider. Oh how I would love to wipe the smirk off his face.

_... Don't go... Don't leave me! This is all my fault!_

My head snapped around to find where the voice was. It was the same voice from before...

_You're not here anymore... Where did you go? Dont leave us..._

Who's not here anymore? Are you talking about me? I'm right here! Take me back! LET ME OUT OF HERE!

The man looked at me with an amused expression as he wrapped a strand if my hair around his fingers and lifted my chin, slightly, the urge to spit at him welling up inside me.

"What's the matter? Angry? Well there isn't anything you can do about it and that's that." He whispered as he tilted my head to where his lips brushed my ear.

Moments later Carl came back gave me some clothes and ran behind the man, not daring to look at me. I glared at them. "Get out. Let me change in peace."

"Oh, but we've seen everything already."

"I said get out."

"If you wish. Come Carl, don't be a pervert." The man ordered as he and Carl exited the room. A breath of relief escaped my lips as I looked over the clothes.

Wait... What?

A black bra, with a red sleeveless vest that only reached above my belly button, a pair of underwear, short black shorts, and a slightly longer red skirt.

What was this? I put on all the garment as I looked at my reflection in the wall. It wasn't like I was ugly... It was just really revealing. That Carl really was a pervert... Unless... That lab of men...

_Asami says that you're pretty and you should believe her! And don't worry, I'll always love you just the way you are! Hopefully youll always love me back... Right, _

"Meiko." I finished as I touched the reflection in the wall with the tips of my fingers. For only a moment I saw someone else. She didn't look that different than me actually.

Tan and peachy skin against my pasty white, small curves, soft honey brown eyes, and long glossy hair that went down her back.

"Who are you?" I whispered as she gave me a small smile. "I'm who you use to be." She replied with a voice barely softer than mine, but it still sounded the same In a way.

_Don't.. Cry... We'll always be with you..._

Did I say that? Who did I say that too. Please, help me...

The girl in the mirror stared at me as I pleaded her To tell me what was going on.

"Please! Tell me! What's going on! Whos in my head! Are those memories! Please! You have to help!" I looked at the ground. "My hearts aches so much... Make it go away... Please..."

The girl didn't respond when I looked at her again. I sighed as she only kept staring at me.

All these feelings in me... I punched the wall in frustration as the girl looked at me with wide eyes. A tear fell from her eye as her voice altered.

_Then prove it. Come back..._

What? I'm here! Where are you?

_... Don't go... Don't leave me! This is all my fault!_

The girl cried and cried as I could only watch her until I whispered.

_it's not your fault... We did it because we loved you... _

I stepped back and held my throat as the girl screeched for me to come back and that everything was her fault.

That voice is what shook me so hard though. I knew that voice. I heard it from somewhere...

Before I knew it, I let out a scream of agony as I heard a knock on my door. I stared at it in horror as the man and Carl came in. Carl shifting slightly as the man (I still don't know what to really call him) gave me an irritated look. "Don't start talking to yourself and then screaming. That's just weird."

I glared at him as he pointed toward the door. My eyes widened to see 5 people standing there with large smiles on their faces.

_We missed you, Meiko._

I smiled as I ran over to the door only to be met by no one. The man came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Didn't know you wanted to get out of here so bad. Oh well. We need to go take photos for your voice bank cover."

"What's a voicebank?" I asked, never hearing of it. The man stopped on his tracks as he sweat dropped."Err... I forgot to tell you, huh? A Voicebank is something in this software, Vocaloid we're making. And we're using your voice as a voice used for others to make songs out of. Neat, huh?"

If I met him for the first time, I would've actually thought he was a nice guy for a Second. "Yeah. Fine, whatever. You took my old life away anyway."

"Oh so you remember it?"

"Vaguely."

"You don't need to know it. It'll only make you feel worse." The man muttered as we entered a room with a green screen and a few people inside.

A girl came up to us and smiled sweetly as she stood on her heel. She had green eyes with long auburn hair in a ponytail and designer clothes on. "I'm Milly and I'll be your photographer!"

She turned herself towards me and shone her bright white teeth at me. "I suspect you are our first ever Vocaloid, Meiko?"

Uhh. How can someone be so peppy? "Thats me. Why?"

"Oh silly! You're going to be the cover of your own Voicebank aren't you!" She giggled as I nearly gagged in my mouth. Overly peppy indeed.

She linked arms with mine as we walked over to the green screen where she went behind her camera. I gave a nervous smile as Milly giggled and looked at me. "Oh, you are too much! Sweetie, you have to do a pose! Then we'll get more sales!"

My head tilted slightly as i wondered what pose to do. Milly giggled once again as she snapped and 2 people came and made me put on a new pair of shoes. "Hey! Wait! What going o-"

I felt myself being lifted into the air. Was I literally floating. This is just way to weird. The same people dashed in rearranged my body to where my feet were kicking the air and my hands gripped a mike.

"Perfect!" Milky cheered as she took various shots of me. "There we go! The look of our new character, MEIKO!"

The man tapped his chin. "We're going to cartoonish it."

For once Milly's smile dropped. "But... Why?"

"Because. Did you not see those Engloids? They barely have any sales! And they had realistic characters on their boxes. We won't do the same. Cartoonize it."

"O-of course... But-"

"No buts Milly." Milly sighed as her shoulders drooped down and she nodded, giving a mumble of agreement as well. "Good."

Milly left in quite the hurry as it left me, Carl, the man, and a few of the workers in the room. I looked at the man and sighed as I held out a hand. He eyed me as he suspiciously took it. "What's this?"

"It's a peace offering, if I'm stuck here for the rest of my life with no way of going back to who I use to be, I think I'd rather make a friend than an enemy."

He let out a hearty laugh as he shook it. "Dialga is my name. But I'd prefer if you call me Master."

"Why Master?"

"Because, I created you into who you are now. It's as simple as that."

"So you're the one who ruined my life."

"No, I made it better, plus you and your boyfriend got shot anyway with the rest of your friends bathing in sadness over your 'deaths'. If only they knew we did that on purpose."

I could feel rage fill me. You mean... he ruined others life besides my own! How dare he! "Oh don't give me that look you'll join them all soon enough. We've also got your 'boyfriend' almost ready as well. Not that he'll remember anything." He smirked as he left the room, Carl following him.

_No. I know we'll see each other again. Fate can't be that cruel, right?_

Actually... From what I've been doing so far. It seems like it can.

_Answer me! Please! I need your help!_

I couldn't say anything to this. What could I say to this?

_ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!_

How? Tell me! I can't see you, I can't talk to you, I can't even remember who you are! Please! Dont make this harder than it already is!

_Stay... Strong.. Asami... Saki.. Len... Yū..._

Who-

_Dont... Cry... Please.. You'll make... Us... Feel... Bad... For..._

It's all wrong! Don't listen!

___Dying..._

NO! I'm still here! Don't listen to me! I've just changed but we can still love each other, right!

_Today was the day wasn't it, Meiko, Naoto?_

What day... Who's-

_Why? Why did you guys have to go?_

Oh no not this ag-

_You're not here anymore... Where did you go? Dont leave us..._

It's better if you didn't know...

_I have made my decision to find out everything about Meiko and Naotos deaths!_

That name again! And... That voice-

_I'm not changing my mind, Yū. Meiko and Naoto were one of my best friends. No... They were like family to me. Y-you all are like family to me... I can't stand to see you sad... So, so if there's hope I'll take it!_

I can't... Stand any of his either... I wish... We could be happy again...

_Even if that kills me._

My chest... It hurts... The pain.. I can barely stand it...

_No! Im to late! Saki! Save her! Don't you dare leave me too!_

Who? Is she to have the same fate as mine? I can't... Let that... Happen... If only...

_It... Hurts... So.. Much..._

I know.

_Your... sadness... Is... Killing.. Me... Even... More..."_

I know!

They're... Not...and... Neither.. Will... You... Or... I...

I KNOW.

_Just... Remember... Together... Forever..._

I KNOW!

_I... Love.. You..._

STTTTOOPPPP!

I want to remember you! Why can't you understand that? Someone grabbed my wrist and I stared at one of the employees who had guided me to the room I would be staying in.

I looked at the mirror as I finally let it all out. I wailed and yelled as my frustration burst out of me.

I want to go back! I really do! Why can't you understand?

_For the next few months I was alone. Dialga was always busy. Carl and Milly were out of the question.. So..._

**KAITO P.O.V**

I had finally been released from the room I was in. Dialga had told me of a girl who had been created 2 years before me... But we started in development at the same time. I honestly don't know why I took longer than her, but it doesn't really matter.

As I walked around I found myself in front of a mirror. Actually, I didn't even know how I looked.

Scanning myself in the mirror, I noticed I had deep blue eyes, sky shining blue hair, and peach colored skin. I was wearing what looked like a white lab coat with blue lining it and a fluffy blue scarf as well. I guess people would've called me, "handsome."

I continued walking towards the room I was searching for.

Oh I should probably elaborate on who this girl is. Her name was MEIKO and she was the first Japanese vocaloid ever created, me being the second one and first male Japanese vocaloid. Apparently she had been living alone for all these years, which I don't think I'd ever be able to handle...

Finally, I had arrived at my destination. A red painted metal door loomed over me as I knocked on the door.

No response.

I knocked on the door again.

Still no response.

I let myself in, seeing as the door was unlocked anyway to see a girl on a couch huddled up watching TV while a can of sake rolled around on the floor.

_Hi! My name - it's really nice to meet you, - these are my friends, -, -, -, -, and -. We hope you have a really fun time here At our school._

For some reason I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest as I saw the girl. She was no doubt a beauty, but I felt like I've met her before.

The girl looked at me through the corner of her eyes. "So they've messed you've up too."

I found myself walking up to her as she only looked at me with lifeless eyes. It hurt seeing her so sad and I couldn't realize why. I found myself holding the girl in my arms as she let out quiet tears. "Ive been alone for so long. I want to go back."

Go back? Go back where?

_So they've messed you've up too._

What did she mean by that? How was I messed up? How was she messed up? Well, I guess she was kind of messed up. "I don't know why... But... I have this feeling... That I've met you before." I mumbled without thinking.

She looked at me with wide eyes. Then, she turned her head away furiously, not daring to look me in the eye. "No. This is the first time I've never seen you."

Something told me she was lying but I decided not to push it.

**MEIKO P.O.V**

I just told this boy that I've never seen him. What a lie.

It's great to see you again, Naoto.

**ChibiDialga: Beautiful chapter, if I do say so myself.**

**Luka: Wait, so Meiko knows who she really is?**

**Miku: And they made Kaito an almost clean slate?**

**Meiko: Why am I the one who's suffering?**

**ChibiDialga: IDK. R AND R PLEAAAASSSEEE**

**I don't own anything**


End file.
